Des OS en folie, Fanfiction ou complètement imaginer
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Comme je ne pouvais pas créer une catégorie sans choisir le fait de faire une fanfiction ou non, j'ai choisie un cross over que je ne ferai pas du tout . Ici seront répertorier les O.S complètement imaginer . Du personnage principal à l'histoire .
1. Chapter 0

Avant toute chose

Je vais vous faire un petit résumé des "chapitres" puisque vous le savez ce sont des O.S, complètement inventé ou sur un univers bien particulier . Et pour vous aidez, quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre 0 ?

Je te haïrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle : Ceci est un O.S complètement imaginer, sans aucun univers particulier, c'est plus l'état d'esprit qu'une personne peut avoir, les questions qu'elle peut se poser et les moments exagèrer qu'elle retranscrit à sa guise . C'est un petit O.S, bourré de sentiments et assez, poétique .


	2. Je te haïrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

_Je te haïrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ._

J'ai conscience de ton malheur, conscience que cette vie ne te suffira pas à toi, un homme dont l'egocentrisme est peut-être trop important, conscience que tu n'as pas fais le bon choix et que peut-être tu en souffres .

Mais que puis-je faire ?

Chaque jour est une souffrance de plus pour moi mais je me tais, je regarde droit devant moi et je me dis que je ne devrai pas faire en sorte de t'admirer malgré toutes ses épreuves qui t'ont écorché l'âme .  
Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours été ce que tu représentes pour moi, un frère dont l'amour était déchu, ce cœur qui palpitait ne serait-ce qu'un peu est soudainement mort et pourtant je ne peux t 'avouer qu'au moment où j'ai su ça, les larmes sont tombés toute seule car je me disais à ce moment là que rien ne pourra te réanimer, rien ne sera vraiment pareil .  
J'aurai du te dire, à quel point les phrases et les mots que tu prononçais me touchait, me foudroyait sur place et que j'avais du mal a assimiler les insultes que tu me lançais, mais je n'ai rien pu te dire, j'avais bien les larmes aux yeux mais mon regard était impassible, c'était ton choix après tout et vraiment que pouvais-je y faire ?

On me dit, d'un ton qui ne me va pas, que je suis odieuse, que je suis peut-être la seule personne qui ne mérite pas autant d'amour et que rien en moi ne donne envie de m'apprécier .  
Je le sais et j'ai longtemps compris que rien ne pourra me changer, je le serai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais jamais je ne pourrais l'accepter car moi-même je me déteste .  
Une haine incontrôlable me parcours le corps comme de l'électricité, quelque chose qui fait mal de toutes évidences, je vivrai et mourrai avec beaucoup de regrets car comme je l'ai dis, j'ai compris ce que j'étais mais jamais je ne l'accepterai et c'est peut-être bien là que l'histoire commence .

Sur la mélodie d ' All you need is love, je comprend enfin ce que je suis, une incontrôlable passionné de Littérature, une grande rêveuse qui prend l'amour comme un conte de fée, une fille qui ne fais sûrement qu'écrire et qui se cache sur cet écran parcheminé de griffes, une peste très certainement qui ne cessera de se dire « Je veux la paix » mais qui n'osera jamais l'avouer au monde entier, une sœur avant tout qui aimera son frère même en écrivant qu'elle le haïra à jamais car elle n'avouera pas qu'elle a peut-être tord, qu'elle devrait voir le réaliste, qu'elle devrait crier un coup après tout ses chagrins, qu'elle n'a en aucun cas le droit de nier son comportement mais ça, ça elle le sait parfaitement et c'est son premier regret, premier chagrin, il y a quelques années elle s'est trouvé coincé dans un nid de colère, de haine envers ceux qui la jugeait si injustement, elle a essayé de hurler, crier son désarroi, mais personne n'avait compris, le cœur des autres se refermaient pour aimer les autres mais le sien commençait à périr dans des flammes intenses et éternel et c'est à partir de ce moment là, qu'elle a commencé à s'enfermer dans un silence intense, dans un profond mal être que personne ne pourrait détruire .

La confiance naturel, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé mais elle se l'était forgé .  
Elle ne pensait pas qu'à elle, en fait, son deuxième chagrin est d'avoir peur pour les autres, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait si quelqu'un venait à être blesser par sa faute mais c'est cette même crainte qui fais rater toutes les choses qu'elle entreprend avec ceux qu'elle aime et pourtant mainte fois, dans son lit coincé entre le mur jaune et le son coussin à motif elle s'est promis de changer pour le bien de ces mêmes personnes, l'avait elle fait ? Non ... Car elle n'a jamais su, car elle était comme ça et elle aimait croire que cela faisait d'elle une personne unique en son genre que certaines personnes trouverait même génial ...Mais ce n'était qu'une couverture .  
Devant cet écran, je ne sais quoi dire, racontant ma vie à des inconnues, je préfère fermer les yeux et apprécier le calme après la tempête mais j'en ai trop dis ou justement pas assez pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin .

Ma vie est loin d'être intéressante, elle se compose en mélodie tout aussi lugubre les unes que les autres .  
Ai-je des moments de bonheur ? Je me plais à dire OUI ! Et je sais que j'en ai, Est-ce que je peux l'apprécier ? Non, la vérité me rattrapera toujours où que je sois .

L'art m'a toujours, en quelques sorte, sauvée tout comme mon frère je fais ce qui est en quelque sorte une dépression mais je l'évacue dans tout ce que je peux, cela aurait pût être affreux mais ça a faire l'effet inverse, une âme torturée a toujours plus d'imagination qu'une personne totalement ordinaire et je l'avais, malheureusement appris par expérience .

Aucune passion n'aidait mon aîné et je pense qu'il a toujours voulu, en étant honnête être mal dans son enveloppe, être dans une bulle que même celle qu'il croyait comme la femme de sa vie, ne pouvait entrer .

Personne, il n'avait personne, moi j'avais cette passion que personne ne comprenait, cette chose que même mon frère n'a jamais su décrypter, ce quelque chose qui me faisait planer sans avoir besoin de choses illicites, et vous ? Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?  
Cette chose qu'on appelle l'écriture et qui enchante les plus artistique d'entre nous, elle, elle ne me changera jamais et m'acceptera et j'ai besoin de ça .

Je n'ai pas besoin de critiques, pas celle infondé qui dise que si je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments ou être sympathique pour d'autres c'est à cause de cet ordinateur .  
Cette chose que je déteste tant me permet toute fois de justement m'exprimer comme je le veux, évacuer une part de ma tristesse, évacuer cela de mon cœur ne m'a jamais fais de mal ...  
Mon frère, celui que j'admire tant ... Celui que j'aime et j'aimerai, celui qui ne me comprend pas malgré notre ressemblance ...Celui que je dis haïr ici et que j'aime en réalité .

Jamais je en t'oublierai et jamais je n'admettrai que sans toi, je ne serais pas grand-chose, j'ai besoin de vous tous, besoin de cette famille aimante, besoin de tous sans exception pour pouvoir vivre, soyez ce que j'appelle « une famille » Et je promets qu'un jour, je serai artiste .


	3. Ce coucher de soleil

Tu vois là, à l'horizon ? Il y des nuances orangés, on dirait même que cela nous réchauffe le cœur et qu'on peut se sentir enfin relaxer . Mais non, on est toujours en alerte, personne au fond ne veut nous laisser tranquille même pas pour regarder ce coucher de soleil . Pourtant, c'est magnifique non ? Je voudrai que tout le monde s'arrête devant cela, juste un instant, juste pour se sentir enfin soi . Pour créé sa liberté l'espace d'un instant . L'art est aussi dans la nature, en face de nous plus grand et plus beau que sur tout les tableaux et si vous ne le regardez pas, si vous le niez purement et simplement, n'est ce pas par peur d'être différent ? De ne pas être un prénom, un nom parmis tant d'autre ? Pourtant vous avez tout à gagné, partir, partir loin d'ici et ne jamais revenir ce devrait être votre objectif . Ce coucher de soleil, c'est ma vie à présent .

—•—

À un ami qui n'a pas pu voir ce coucher de soleil à temps .


End file.
